Cruel To Be Kind
by the.clairvoyance
Summary: Cuddy is sick and tired of House always interrupting her dates and screwing with her. Things are messed up but finally she calls House on it, what will he say? R&R!


Cruel To Be Kind- 

Disclaimer: How I wish I owned. 

Pairings: House/Cuddy (Huddy)

Genre: Romance

Reviews: NO FLAMES!!! Constructive Criticism please.

Rating: T

Show: Well DUH!!!

Spoilers: Insensitive 3x14

Summary: Cuddy is sick and tired of House always interrupting her dates and screwing with her. Things are messed up but finally she calls House on it, what will he say? R&R!

A/N-A cute fanvid gave me the idea.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was another failed attempt. She really liked Don too. He was kind, funny, charismatic, interesting, good looking and a gentleman he was perfect. Why did House have to go and ruin it again! But now there was no point in her to keep complaining so she went to sleep, or tried to at least.

But soon after she heard a knock at her door. She prayed it was Don but knew it would be House, who she certainly did not want to deal with.

When she stepped from her bed and out into the hall, down the stairs and to her front door she opened it without thought and House lumbered in.

"What?" She sighed out tiredly.

"What no cheery welcome?" House asked in mock hurt.

"It's 11:30 at night." Cuddy told him seriously but it didn't affect House.

"What, expecting Johnny boy back for some midnight delight? Got the strawberries and whipped cream ready?" House questioned seductively.

"No." Came her short reply with a roll of her eyes knowingly.

"Well the lingerie was a dead giveaway." House smirked at her petite form.

It was true though Cuddy was wearing nice sleepwear. She a had dainty white low-cut top with neat little bows tied around them and spaghetti straps while she had matching white pajamas shorts that had a tie around them. There was only one word to describe the way she looked in that while rolling her eyes was precious. A few curls swooped in front of her face but she blew them away. House thought it impossible for her to look this sweet while being such a devil at work.

"Ha ha." She said dryly. "And his name was Don." She remembered.

"So?" House shrugged.

"Why are you here House, you already ruined my date, ruined sleep and ruined patience all in a visit of 5 minutes." Cuddy said annoyed.

"Wanted to see if I walked in on something, apparently not though." House smirked while looking around.

"If you don't me having sex with my dates just tell me." Cuddy finally smirked.

"I'm beginning to think you're the sex crazy one." House said with a pout.

"Me?" She scoffed.

"Yeah you, girlie." House said with a swift movement of his head. While she raised an eyebrow for him to continue.

"Always talking of sex, wearing low cut tops, tight skirts, high heeled pumps, the list goes on." House said with a victorious smirk.

Cuddy rolled her eyes again but this time stepped up to House.

"Do you have a problem with me dating?" Cuddy asked raising an eyebrow again.

"We already went through this." House said like he would to a child.

"And you gave a crappy excuse." Cuddy reminded.

"I gave a truthful one." House shrugged.

"If you have a problem tell me, I'll stop." She smiled.

"I have a problem." House admitted looking away for a moment.

"Why?" She asked teasing him now.

"Cause they're losers and if someone should see you naked it should be me." House said eyeing her.

"Sure, if you like me why don't you just ask me out?" Cuddy questioned annoyed.

House sighed and gave in, this was getting pointless and stupid, both of which he hated.

"Cause you gotta be cruel to be kind." House said quietly while stepping towards the door.

"What?" She asked from behind.

House swallowed, this was harder then it needed to be. "I can't date you." House said simply while opening the door.

"Why?" She asked lightly and that made him hesitate for a moment but closed the door and scrubbed his face with his hand.

"Lisaaa." House said stretching out her rarely used first name and Cuddy knew this ought to be good.

"If we date it will either turn out wonderful for the both if us or it turn out the way I know it will, badly." He said looking from her eyes.

"Ho-" She was going to ask but he cut her off.

"I'm a bastard, I'll push you away, I'll hurt you, I'll break you and I don't want that for you." House said looking at his shuffling feet.

She reached over and lifted his chin gently and he diverted his gaze to which she sighed.

"I don't want to see you hurt and I know I'll do it." He whispered.

"Don't you think I'm already hurting?" She asked.

"I know." He let escape.

"There's no way that one of us won't get hurt." She told him.

"I know." He said breathed out.

"Thank-you." She said cupping his face in her hands.

He looked at her liked she had grown 3 heads but she just smiled.

"For looking out for me." She answered his silent question.

"You do that for the people you care about." He said with a shrug.

"Which is why I went through Tritter." She said, eyes softening.

"And sometimes, even if you don't like it you have to the best thing for people." He said now looking right her hands that still held his face.

"Why?" She asked a tear scheming to fall from her tear duct.

"Because you love them." He said looking straight into her eyes.

She broke out in smile and hugged House tightly who hugged her back.

"I love you too." She said muffled into his shirt.

"This is going to be hard." He told her while rubbing her back.

"It's better to have love and lost then to have never loved." She recited to him.

"Romantic." House smirked.

"You got it Romeo." Cuddy smiled looking at him.

"You ever call me that to anyone you are so dead." House smiled too.

"Okay, Benedict." She smirked at him.

"Much better, Beatrice." House smirked as he lifted her to his lips.

"Much better." She moaned as they made contact with lips.

"Thought so." House smiled as they carried on to the bedroom.

Because sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind and sometimes it's just for fun.

THE END!

A/N- Hope y'all like! That only took like 20 minutes! Usually I get distracted though I did pretty well for myself, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
